


(Re)Começo

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Posso ficar?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Re)Começo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para o desafio Retalhos da comunidade [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/). As palavras são primavera, limão e café.

O verde dos limões do prato que estava em frente, no centro da mesa, ardiam seus olhos irritados. - Posso ficar?

O que estava de pé colocou uma caneca de café recém passado em sua frente. Fechou o velho moletom e sentou-se.

\- Sabe que pode. - Estendeu a mão, segurando-lhe o pulso.

Deitou a cabeça pesada no próprio braço enquanto também apertava o pulso do outro ligeiramente agitado. - Digo, pra valer.

\- Então você está disposto a...

\- Podemos conversar amanhã? Agora eu só quero dormir.

O de moletom separou-se e levantou-se. - Claro.

\- Desculpe. - disse abruptamente.

\- Por que?

\- Eu te frustro.

\- Você só está sendo... bem, você mesmo.

\- Obrigado.

\- Não tem de que. Você sabe que eu... Vou arrumar sua cama. - e adentrou o quarto.

Brincando com a caneca de café, pensou que estava começando a almejar algo mais sério com ele. Estava começado a se sentir pronto para aquilo.


End file.
